The Broken and Unattainable
by An Original
Summary: Relationships aren't perfect and neither is love. This is Dallas and Cassie's imperfect road from strangers to something more. First attempt at an Outsiders fic.
1. First Sight

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Outsiders Fanfic. It's going to center around Dallas and an OC named Cassie. This story isn't going to follow any type of storyline. Really it's just going to be separate one-shots of moments in their relationship. Some chapters might be shorter than others. It takes place before the book starts. The other characters from the book will make their own appearances. Let me know if you think this is worth continuing.**

 **Just a warning beforehand, this isn't intended to be the perfect love story. This is not a Disney movie. It's not going to be all puppies and rainbows. But Dallas may seem a little OOC from time to time. For that I do apologize. Like I said this is a first for me and I don't claim to have a perfect grasp of his personality. I can see him differently than you see him.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or it's characters.**

* * *

The first time Dallas saw her he was with Two-Bit. Two-bit skipped school that day though when he did he went back by the end of the day. They were both outside of the high school waiting for Ponyboy and Johnny to come out. Usually he wouldn't have been waiting for the youngest Curtis brother or Johnny. He would be out with Sylvia. However the night before they had a fight. He was said night so when he woke up that morning he couldn't remember what the fight was about. All he knew was that she wasn't in his bed when he woke up and when he went to look for her she all but told him to fuck off. That didn't bother him. He and her got into fights quite often. It usually ended with her telling him that she never wanted to see him again but that only lasted a total of two days at a time. By the next night she'd come looking for him. For now Two-bit was the only one around. Soda, Steve and Darry were all working. Dally didn't feel like staying at Bucks the entire day. It was filled with too many people he didn't want to be bothered with.

"What's takin' then so long?" Dally asked as he rummaged through his pocket for a cigarette. He wasn't a very paitient person. The bell had rung a good ten minutes before. Most of the bstudents scattered while they still waited.

"I dunno." Two-Bit replied with his hands in his pockets and he leaned on a railing near the front steps. He never made a big fuss on waiting for anybody. Having a sister gave him the patience of a saint.

Dally said nothing more as he brought a lit match to his cigarette. He was beginning to second guess his decision to hang with Two-Bit and the other boys that day. Dally was always able to move around from people to people. He wasn't the nicest person. In fact he was the most crude and angry of them all. It sometimes made him difficult to be around but it also made it easy for him to float between groups. Tough gangs accepted him. Up until the point where he pissed them off and Dally pissed a lot of people off. Though this small gang was one he chose to hang around with more than most. He felt oddly comfortable around them. He wasn't worried about them stabbing him in the back. Literally. It could have happened with any other person in Tulsa except with the gang. This was why he hung around them. This was why he was outside a high school.

Finally Johnny and Ponyboy emerged from the front doors of the school with someone in tow.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me." He heard a female say from beside Johnny.

Dallas eyes turned in the direction of the female voice as she stepped to the side from behind the two boys. As soon as he saw her he began to size her up. Looked at her from head to toe with that cold stare of his. The girl had wavy auburn hair which fell past her shoulders and nearly pale skin that had a little bit of color. She was slightly shorter than ponyboy which meant that she was shorter than him. She was wearing a white skirt that came just above her knees and a navy blue blouse. The skirt made her legs look longer and his eyes lingered on them for an extra second. The last thing he noticed were her eyes. He didn't get a chance to see them until she looked away from Johnny and over to Two-Bit. A light brown that the sun reflected off. She was pretty. He'd give her that. He figured she was just as stuck up or so it looked like it. That was the first judgement he made of her.

She momentarily turned her eyes towards him, not bothering to give him even two seconds of her time. As soon as she saw him she turned her eyes right back to Johnny. All but forgetting her was there.

The first time Dallas saw her she had ignored him.


	2. First Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or it's characters.**

* * *

Dallas hadn't planned on talking to Cassie. He'd seen her a couple of time at the Curtis house talking with Ponyboy and Johnny. Johnny told Dally that Cassie was the same age as him and in the same grade. They had some math class together and would help each other out when they needed it. He had to wonder why Johnny told him this. It wasn't like he spoke with Cassie. In fact she acted like he wasn't even there when he was. Whenever she saw him, she looked right through him. It was something he'd never experienced before and it made him want to get her attention. He wanted her to notice him because everyone noticed him. Everyone knew who he was, he made sure of that. He did his damn best to push back that feeling inside of him because he didn't need her attention. He had a girlfriend. Not a stable girlfriend but one nonetheless. Though it wasn't like he cared.

He was at the Dingo waiting for Sylvia to show up. He was supposed to be meeting her and her friend. Apparently she couldn't go anywhere without dragging one of her friends along unless it was to his room at Bucks. Once he walked through the door he spotted Cassie seated at one of the booths alone. Her head was down reading a textbook with a notebook beside her. Against his better judgement he walked over to her.

"All by yourself today. What happened, Johnny finally ditch ya?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he took a seat across from her. Johnny, Cassie and Ponyboy hung out a lot. Nearly everyday from what he saw. When he was around, he caught the way she looked at Johnny. He was almost sure that she had a thing for him. Though he never brought it up. But that wasn't the only thing he saw. He saw her laugh, smile and joke with Johnny and the others. When she cracked a joke he would sometimes find himself smiling. He was the only one she didn't talk to. Maybe she didn't like him or maybe she just didn't care about him. It wasn't like he made an effort to talk to her either. Until now.

She didn't look up from her book right away which grated on his nerves and he bit his tongue to keep from saying something more. When she did look up it was with a glassy look. Again, like she was looking right through him, not caring that he was in front of her.

"Actually, he's supposed to meet me here in a little bit." Cassie replied as she leaned over her book to grab the glass filled with coke.

Of course Johnny was on his way. They were always together with Pony in tow. By this point the three were joined at the hip. He ignored the small bit of anger that rose up inside of him at the thought.

"Why are you sitting here?" She asked after a second; her arms folded on the table. Her face was blank, as if she were bored. Him talking to her didn't bring the response he wanted. He had to admit that he was a little disappointed.

"Looked like you needed some company." He replied with a shrug.

"Dallas Winston doesn't have anything better to do than keep little 'ol me company?"

"I'm waitin' on someone."

"I didn't think you waited for anyone." Knowing that Cassie knew of him brought him some comfort. It was a pride thing. He had to know that his name circulated around town. That people who didn't even live on his side of town knew of him. Getting what he wanted was the only thing that satisfied him.

"I make exceptions."

Dally caught a hint of a smile on her lips at his response. He found himself giving a smile of his own.

"Hey Dal." He heard Johnny say from beside him. He quickly erased the smile from his face and turned to look at his friend.

"Hey kid." He nodded his acknowledgement to Pony who did the same

He moved to get up from his seat, not missing Cassie's eyes following his movement.

"Wanna hang with us?" Johnny asked looking towards Cassie and then Ponyboy. Dally took note of the tone in his voice. He wanted Dally to join and he seriously considered the offer. He knew he would have but it was at that moment that he saw Sylvia walk through the door with her friend. Her perfect red lips curving into a smile when she saw him.

"Nah, Sylvia's here." He replied as he began to walk away.

Sylvia didn't hesitate to pin him to a nearby table once he reached her. He welcomed her aggressive kiss and returned it before pulling away and slinging an arm around her.

His girlfriend chatted away at him as he gave her short replies. Her friend seated next to her, occasionally offering up her own response. The broad was too busy checking out a Greaser that was sitting at the table in front of her to pay attention to the conversation. Dally's own eyes kept drifting to the table Cassie was sitting at with Johnny and Pony. They all talked while they tried to study at the same time. Sometimes Cassie would catch him looking in her direction but he never let his gaze drop from her. If anything he would make it a point to place a nearly unnoticeable smirk on his lips. Someone would really have to be paying attetion to him to see it. He would catch the corner of her mouth lifting just the slightest bit when he did that. Dally had to bite his lip to keep from letting a full on smirk appear.

At least now he knew that he _could_ get her attention. Maybe he had her attention all along.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	3. DX

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or the characters.**

* * *

Whenever Buck asked Dally to do him a favor he hardly ever refused. One of the main reasons being that Dally usually got some money from him for doing small things. Buck knew that Dally was on his own and would offer him something to do here and there to make extra money. A lot of those things included drag races and other things were just personal favors. Sometimes Dally felt like an errand boy but that was just him having a problem with being asked to do something. In reality he knew Buck wasn't bossing him around. Hell he couldn't have even if he tried. Dallas was a man with a tempter and authority issues. No one could tell him what to do. This time he asked him to take one of the cars to the DX because it wasn't starting at first try. The task was easy enough. He would be able to talk to Soda and Steve while the car was getting fixed. Or he could go grab a beer in the meantime.

The DX was filled with plenty of girls which didn't surprise him none. Soda was a Greaser with the looks and charm of a Soc. The girls around town flocked to the station just to look at him. Never kept him from doing his work but it sure gave Steve a good laugh. Dally had to tell a few girls to get the hell out of his way in order to get the car into the garage but he managed to do so without hitting anyone. It was a big step for him. Usually he didn't care. If someone got in his way, it was their fault if they got hit. Luckily people had been smart enough not get in front of any car he was driving.

Once the car was parked he went into the garage to drop off the keys. To his surprise Cassie was sitting on one of the hoods of the cars while Soda worked under the other. From where he was standing it didn't look like she was talking to anyone but herself. The car hid Soda from view but he could hear his voice.

"Hey, Dal. Got the keys?" Steve asked as he walked through the door that led into the gas station. Dally threw him the keys that were in his pocket. He was known for hot wiring cars on more than one occasion and then taking those same cars to the DX when he crashed them. Whenever the cops arrested him for taking those cars, he always denied that Soda and Steve knew they were stolen. He didn't want either of them for getting arrested because of him. Darry would skin all of them alive if that happened.

From the corner of his eye he saw Cassie look up at him when he was mentioned. She didn't say anything to him, not like he expected her to. The last time they talked was at the Dingo. He'd only seen her maybe twice since then and that was only for a minute before he disappeared somewhere. He wanted to ask her why she was alone; instead pulled off his jacket and helped Steve with the cars. It would keep him busy for he time being. Dally wasn't an expert like Steve; which was why Buck didn't ask him to fix the car himself. Though he did know his way around enough. Sometimes when he didn't have anything to do, he'd come to the DX just to work on cars. No one questioned him. If anything it helped move things along if they were busy.

Dally didn't know how much time he spent at the DX. By the time he came out from under another car his white shirt was stained with oil, he was sweaty and thirsty. Once he stood up he wiped his hands on a rag and tossed a wrench into the tool box before walking into the station to grab a drink.

On his way inside he passed Cassie who looked bored out of her mind. She was still sitting on the hood of the car with her arms crossed watching Steve who was bent over another car looking at the engine. Soda had gone inside earlier and she hadn't spoken a word since.

Before he could stop himself, he walked towards her. "Come on, Doll." He nodded his head towards the door and started walking; leaving her with a confused look. He wasn't sure she was going to follow him but a second later he heard her footsteps behind him.

Dally walked to the coolers and grabbed two cokes, handing one to Cassie when he turned around.

She took the bottle and gave him a thankful smile. She then reached into the cooler herself and grabbed two more bottles.

Dally raised an eyebrow at her; seeing this made Cassie explain herself. "Soda and Steve outta be thirsty too." She said with a shrug.

"Why are you here by yourself?" He asked without thinking. The question just slipped out of his mouth. Since he'd gotten there he wondered why she wasn't off with the other two like she normally was. It was unlike him to care about what anyone did but this time he was curious.

"Ponyboy is at track practice and Johnny's in detention. Some Soc was harassing us at school and Johnny told him to back off. The guy got in his face and when a teacher asked what was going on the Soc said Johnny threatened him. And we all know who the teacher is going to side with." Cassie's tone was more fed up than anything. Johnny told Dally once that Cassie wasn't a Greaser. She was a middle class person who's friends were all Greasers. The feud between the Greasers and the Soc's had nothing to do with her. He figured she wasn't used to the treatment they got because of where they lived. Unlike Dally and the rest of them that had to deal with that type of thing everyday. So it wasn't surprising that Johnny was the one who got in trouble of sticking up for himself.

Dally only nodded as they made their way to the front of the store. Soda was at the counter entertaining the girls that stopped by to see him. Soda was a good guy. Always willing to talk to people. Dally couldn't handle the kind of attention he got. He lost his cool too easily.

Cassie handed him a bottle of Coke when they got to the counter; earning her a couple of glares that she didn't notice. It made Dally want to laugh. He was reaching into his pocket to pull out some money when he heard the sound of change hitting the counter. He shifted his eyes to Cassie who was now walking to the door that led to the garage.

"Hey." Was all that came out of his mouth but it was enough to get her to look at him.

"Let's get out of here."

Dally didn't know why he said that or what he thought would come of it. He could have just been tired of working on the cars and she was bored. There was something they could have done that was more fun than staying at a garage all day. For a moment he expected her to say no or to just ignore him and sit back down. She probably wanted to stay with Steve and Soda, they talked to her. Dally didn't.

But Cassie ended up walking towards the front entrance. "Bye, Soda." She said as she passed him while giving Dally a look.

"See ya later, Beautiful." Soda was also giving Dally a look, there was something in his eyes that he didn't like. It was like Soda knew something Dally didn't. Dally gave him a nod before walking out the door; the chimes at the top clinging together as the door closed.

* * *

 **A/N: I think next chapter is going to be Cassie's side. I wanted to keep it strictly Dally but sometimes things change. It'll pick up where this one left off.**


	4. Quality Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or the characters**

* * *

Since the first time Cassie met Dallas Winston she didn't think much of him or about him. She'd heard stories about him from Johnny; a fellow classmate turned friend. It was clear from the way Johnny spoke about him that he idolized the guy. Though Cassie couldn't see why. She in the past had her own encounters with people like Dallas Winston and she knew that it was nothing to look up to. If anything it was something she would actively try to avoid. That was what she did when she first saw him and mostly every time after that. She was under the impression that he was no good, nothing but bad things would come from him. Isn't that how it was with hoods like him? Danger followed them where they went. But then again Cassie didn't live where Johnny or Dally lived. She didn't have to deal with the prejudice. She was invisible to most unless she was with Pony and Johnny when a Soc showed up. She couldn't say she understood why the two class of people hated each other so much but that was just the way things were in Tulsa.

The only time Cassie spoke to Dallas was that day at the Dingo and even that conversation didn't last too long. He'd caught her off guard. She hadn't notice him walk in though even if she had she wouldn't have acknowledged him. She didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to know him. She didn't care about him. But that day, he said something to her. She wanted to ignore him, not say anything but he sat down. So she gave him the shortest reply she could muster because she wasn't going to do this. Wasn't going to engage him in whatever it was he wanted.

Despite what she told herself, the rest of that day she would catch him watching her. She watched him just the same; zeroing in on every move he made. She was aware that he was completely ignoring his. . .girlfriend? Or maybe it was just someone he was fooling around with. Either way, he hardly acknowledged she was there. Cassie could feel his eyes on her even when she looked away. Some times when she glanced back at him he'd have a smirk on his face, like she'd given him exactly what he wanted. She found it to be contagious. She wanted to know what kind of game he was playing. Of course she never did ask because they hadn't spoken after that. For a while it was like he didn't exist, except for the occasional passing.

That was until they both walked out of the DX together. Cassie wouldn't be able to tell you why she walked out with him. She told herself she wanted nothing to do with him but there was something about Dallas Winston. Something that made her pay attention to him. Notice him when he was around even when she tried to ignore him. He was the type of person that she didn't want to be around. She thought she'd learned her lesson the first time. Apparently she hadn't because if she had she would have walked her ass back to the car and sat down. Not walking with Dallas Winston down the street to no where.

It was surprisingly easy for her to talk to him. Not in a deep conversation but in general. He wasn't as serious as he looked. Dally didn't look his age. He was a year older but from the way he carried himself he seemed even older. She was pleased to see that he was able to joke around, even if it were a little bit. Because there were moments when they were silent and when she looked at Dally she didn't see him. It was almost like he'd drifted somewhere into his thoughts. He looked empty. A cold expression would appear on his face that would remind her of the time she first saw him. Cassie didn't say anything to him when he was like that. Johnny had told her he had a temper and she didn't want to piss him off. Especially when he was leading her deeper into a neighborhood she was unfamiliar with. What if he left her alone? How would she get home?

Eventually Dally came back to reality and asked her a couple of questions about how her friendship with Pony and Johnny came to be. She then explained to him that her and Johnny shared a couple of classes. One day when she was struggling in their math class she had asked him for help only to find out that he was just as confused. After that they would help each other out when they could. Then she began to talk to him outside of class; eventually meeting Ponyboy. Slowly but surely she met the rest of the gang. She claimed to like them all very much. They had welcomed her from the beginning.

The rest of the day went about the same. Dally asked her questions that she answered while the walked next to each other. Though whenever she tried to ask him a question he would give her a short response. Sometimes he didn't even respond, he'd just pull out a cigarette from his pocket. He was completely closed off from everyone and anything. That much she gathered. Even when he was with the rest of the guys she noticed that he wasn't there with them. Cassie had half a mind to ask him where he went when he got quiet at the risk of him not answering her. But she didn't. She'd save it for another time. If they were ever together again.

As they walked, Cassie quickly realized just how known Dally was. Some people would come over and talk to him like they were friends. Other would cross the street when they saw him. At one point some guy stormed up to him and nearly started a fight; throwing slurs his way while getting too close. Cassie took a step back from the guy, wanting to get away from the anger on his face. Dally looked more than ready to fight the guy with his fist balled at his side. The Greaser made the mistake of shoving Dally who took a small step back from it. Then before Cassie could blink the Greaser went reeling back while cupping his jaw. When she turned to Dally, he was wiping the back of his hand on his jeans. With relief she noticed that it wasn't his blood, it was the other guys. The stranger didn't look like he was ready to give up as he started charging towards Dally. Luckily his friend pulled him away with a force that made him stumble. Even she could see that he wouldn't have stood a chance against Dally.

When the sun began to set they both headed back to the DX. Dally claimed that he had to get the car back to Bucks and Cassie claimed that she had to get home. However when they reached the gas station Johnny and Ponyboy were also there. Ultimately instead of going home, Cassie went to get something to eat with the four guys.

Dally still left with the car not even bothering to say bye.

For the rest of that night Cassie's thoughts kept drifting back to him.

* * *

 **A/N: These daily updates are a first for me. I think it's because I've had this in my head for about 5 months now. I'm not used to waiting on writing. I usually dive in head first as soon as I get an idea. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. :)**


	5. Party

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or the characters.**

* * *

Dallas wouldn't have considered himself honorable. He wasn't the one you went to when you needed saving or any type of compassion. The only advice that he would be able to give someone would be to toughen up. If a person was tough and shut the world out, they were less likely to get hurt. He had to learn that the hard way in New York. Now it was the only thing he would tell others. The only people he could show the minimal of compassion for would be the gang. In a way they were like his family, he wasn't going to stand by and watch any of them get hurt. He wouldn't tell them to toughen up without showing them how. Of course he didn't need to show them. He knew that he was on nearly equal ground with the gang. The only exceptions being Ponyboy and Johnny. Those two were still naive and innocent. It irked him to no end but he figured he'd let them be. They had their friends protecting them but at one point he knew that they would need to face reality.

The last thing Dallas thought he would be doing was protecting Cassie from anything. In all honesty he probably shouldn't have because he stuck his nose in where it didn't belong. He didn't usually but that time he couldn't help it.

Earlier that day when he was out in the streets, Dally got invited to this party that a fellow Greaser was throwing. He wasn't sure if he'd met the Greaser but it didn't matter. When someone threw a party everyone was invited as long as they didn't plan on causing trouble. That was just the way things worked on the North side. When he first heard of it, he thought that he'd take Sylvia. Most recently she'd been hounding him about not taking her out enough. He had to hear it every time they were together. He knew that Sylvia loved to go to parties. There was nothing she loved more than flaunting what she had to others. Did it bother Dally? No. It should have but it didn't. She was still his girlfriend in any case. He didn't feel he should be worried. Although he was sure he wouldn't care if he did have something to worry about. Dally didn't get too attached to people. The chick was easily replaceable; as fucked up as it sounded. Nearly every other Greaser gal was a Sylvia. As expected, she was thrilled to hear that they were going to a party; making pans to meet at her house before heading over. A party was a good place to drink and relax. It was one of the few times people weren't fighting or showing off. They all went for the same purpose. To get drunk and most likely laid. People didn't want a fight or to cops getting in the way of that.

The house and the land around it was jammed packed with people. All of them looked to be half way wasted by the time Dally and Sylvia got there. They must have started the party early. Which only meant that some of them would be leaving soon enough. Still there was more than enough people who had arrived at the same time that would keep the party going. Most parties didn't end until at least four in the morning. Some stayed out after that. Dallas was one of the few that stayed out after one party was over. He either had another one to go to or whoever he was with just wasn't ready to call it a night. When you went out with someone you stayed with them until they were ready to go home. That was the way he saw it because that was the way it was back in New York. If he left someone alone, there was a big chance of something happening to them. People had to stick together while simultaneously look out for themselves.

When they got into the house he saw a few people he recognized. Some of the boys from Tim Shepherds gang were off in the corner hitting on a couple of girls who looked to be hanging on their every word. Tim himself was in the middle of the room dancing with someone. He spotted Steve who was with Evie sitting on the couch with a beer in their hands. He wasn't surprised to spot Soda talking to one of his high school friends. He knew that him and Steve did almost everything together. But a Greaser gathering wasn't a place he was able to bring Sandy. It explained why Dally didn't see her. Finally he saw Angela Shepherd in the kitchen talking to a couple of guys with Cassie at her side. Cassie wasn't one Dally thought he would see at the party. He wasn't quite sure why. Most of her friends were Greasers and she wasn't afraid to interact with them even though she wasn't one.

Dallas and Cassie were on better terms after the day they spent together. They weren't friends by any means but she would acknowledge him now. When they saw each other she would usually smile at him. They still weren't on the best speaking terms but it was a work in progress. For now her noticing him was enough. On occasion they would tease each other. Dally briefly remembered picking at her dress one day; telling her that if she wasn't careful she'd be mistaken for a Soc. To which she replied that she could always use the excessive amount of grease in his hair to dirty the dress up a bit, she even asked if he wanted to help. That led to him telling her that it'd be easier to help if she took the dress off.

He spent most of that night leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around Sylvia's waist and his lips on hers. They could have stayed in and did the same thing. But again, she liked to flaunt what she had and what she had at the moment was a well known Greaser with a reputation. She hadn't let him go for anything because she loved the looks she got when she was with him. This didn't bother him. He let the girl enjoy what she wanted, he got looks either way. Be it from making out with his girlfriend at a party or fighting someone in the street. At one point they did separate for a short amount of time. One of Sylvia's friends pulled her away somewhere. He took that time to go grab a beer.

From where he stood he could see Cassie sitting on the counter in the kitchen where he first spotted her. Angela was still at her side, boys with both of them and both of them holding cups that he guessed weren't filled with water. He'd caught sight of Cassie a few times that night. He saw her leave Angela's side a couple of times with the same guy standing next to her. The same guy that tried handing her drinks the entire night. Funny thing was that Cassie didn't seem to notice how the guy was looking at her. If anything she was almost ignoring him in favor of Angela. Angela ignored her own guy in return. He could see the guy getting closer to Cassie as he talked to her. Dallas had seen this before, done this before himself. The more drunk a girl was the better the chance of her ending up in your bed. Some Greasers waited until she couldn't even say yes or no. He'd never taken it that far but he'd seen others do it.

Dally quickly downed the rest of his beer; walking over to get another one around the same time the guy walked away from Cassie. He didn't miss the annoyed looked the guy had when Cassie refused the last drink he offered her. He couldn't hear her response but the he wasn't too pleased. He walked away to get a beer for himself. He'd never met the guy before but it wasn't unusual to talk to random people at a party. Times like that they were all cool with each other. So he started talking.

"Hey, man." He said as he popped open the bottle in his hand.

"How's it hangin?" He replied while looking back at Cassie. Dally was getting more annoyed by the second at the attention he was giving her. He wouldn't have been as bothered if he wasn't looking at her the way he was.

"Not bad. Ya gettin' anywhere?" He gestured to Cassie who was now talking to some girl he didn't recognize. He couldn't stop himself from asking about her and it was easy for another Greaser to catch on to what he was doing. A lot of them did the same thing. In some cases they'd even help each other out. Dallas never claimed to be a saint and if it were another girl he didn't know he wouldn't have given two shits about what this guy was doing.

The guy looked over at her with a smirk on his face. "I'm tryin, man. She's a tough one."

"She's a looker. If ya give'r a couple of more drink she'll loosen up." He placed his own sly smirk on his face playing along for as long as he could.

"That's what I'm hopin."

"Yeah?" He let out a laugh before taking a swig of his drink. His face then became blank, his eyes as cold as ever. His silence made the guy move to walk away; thinking their conversation was over. Dally wasn't going to let that happen. He took hold of the guys shoulder and turned him around before slamming him against a nearby wall. He caught the attention of a few people around him. Though not enough to make a scene. "If you so much as look at her after tonight I'll find you and I'll hurt you. You see her walkin' down the street, you cross to the other side. Understand?"

"I got it." The guy said as he let out a frustrated sigh. Once Dally let him go he disappeared into the crowd somewhere.

For the rest of that night he would catch sight of Cassie from time to time. Either dancing or talking to some people. She ended up leaving with Angela and a couple of other girls. The guy from before didn't go near her again.

* * *

 **A/N: This was a struggle to write because I didn't want those two interacting and in every version I wrote, they did. Until I finally got this one out. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
